deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Disclaimer: To maintain this wiki's policies and to depict the Ninja accurately, this page has some rules; * This will be focusing PRIMARILY on fictional depictions, though using Real Life examples can still be allowed. * The Ninjas depicted on this page are a composite of consistent and realistic ideas of what a Ninja was. Superhuman or inhuman depictions (especially those using ki, jutsus or magic) are not allowed to be mentioned. For example; Snake Eyes is allowed, but Genji Shimada or Gaara are not. Also any unrealistic weapons like the Fuuma Shuriken will not be allowed even if it does have a Ninja theme; real and historically relevant weapons only. * What will be depicted is a composite version of what the standard individual Ninja once was; though the feats of famous individuals can still be mentioned. 1= |-| 2= Ninjas were the Japanese legendary assassins of the 1400s to the early 1600s (primarily the Sengoku Jidai Era). A large majority of Death Battle characters were ninjas including; TMNT, Ryu (Ninja Gaiden), Strider, Raiden (Metal Gear), Sektor, Gaara, Scorpion, and Batman. The Ninja itself was one of the most popular requests on Death Battle due to its internet rivalry against the Pirate. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pirate vs Ninja *Spartan vs Ninja (Deadliest Warrior) History Very little information about the origins of Ninjas exist. However it is believed that around the 11th Century many Japanese warriors and Samurai interacted with Chinese monks and Buddhist Shaoline: most likely of the secretive Mikkyou Buddhists. The Iga Province is believed to have been the main headquarters or origins of the Ninja. Their temples housed many Ninja training schools and sometimes had trap doors for Ninjas to hide in if the temple was invaded. Some historians cite the Shimabara Rebellion of 1638 as the end of the classical ninja. When christian rebels lost the revolt, the Japanese Tokugawa government cracked down on potential future uprisings and minority groups, which included ninja clans. Some historians argued that Ninjas may have survived but kept their activities self-censored to avoid attention. Very little written or historical evidence of ninjas exist after 1638. Modern fictional armies, primarily those of super villains, hire Ninja assassins or clans. These Ninjas sometimes use modern weapons but retain traditional stealth and swordsmanship of their Sengoku Jidai counterparts. Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info *Height : 5'2" *Year : 1600 A.D. *Weight : 135 lb Ninjutsu training * Above average speed, agility and climbing abilities * Trained in pain endurance and tolerance * Stealthy and camouflaged ** Their traditional dark Shinobi Foku outfit was actually dark navy, not black, as it blends better in the night sky. ** Ninjas have dozens of types of camo or costumes; including monks, old men, and concubines (female Ninjas primarily). * Masters of ambush and raiding * Masters of psychological warfare ** Many of the Ninja's most infamous and outlandish mythical magical abilities were stories of propoganda that terrorised Medieval Japan. * Designed to fight at night * Mastered patience and timing * Highly secretive * Tabi Boots and light weapons allow silent yet swift movement * Some Ninja were hired as bodyguards; protecting their lords from other Ninjas. Martial arts *Focusing on agility and surprise *A Ninja did not need to be mastered in all arts, infact such a Ninja was rare. * At least 18 different disciplines (jutsus/ninpou) ** Seishin-Teki-Kyo'yo' (Spiritual meditation) *** This is where Ninja Hand-Signs originate from **Taijutsu (Unarmed Combat) ***Has various subgroups ****Karate *****Primarily focused on striking unarmored opponents with solid punches or kicks ****Kung Fu *****Chinese martial art focused on agility *****Frequently used with lightweight weapons ****Jujutsu *****Designed for fighting against Samurai armor by exploiting joints or using the weight of the armor as leverage for grabs and throws *****Sometimes used with light weapons and daggers ****Fudoza *****Is literally using martial arts while the Ninja is still sitting on the ground. **Weapon-Based Fighting Styles ***Kenjutsu (Sword Combat) ****Iaijutsu (Sword Quick-Draw) *****An attack that is done simultaneously with unsheathing the sword. This technique can be done in a fraction of a second. It can strike an opponent or counter an attack. Samurai also knew this technique; so the Ninja would have their scabbards abnormally large so they could draw their sword much faster. This technique is normally use deceptively to appear vulnerable. ***Bojutsu (Staff Combat) ***Tantojutsu (Knife Fighting) ****Shurikenjutsu (Knife Throwing) ***Sojutsu (Spear Combat) ****Naginatajutsu (Naginata Combat) ***Kusarigamajutsu (Scythe and Chain Combat) ***Kayakujutsu (Fire-based Combat) ****Fire and explosive weapons were primarily used to sabotage or to make Ninjas appear superhuman. This inspired the rumor that Ninjas could launch fire from their hands or mouth. ***Some Ninjas knew Kyujutsu (Archery) as well; although this was rare as archery required years of experience to master. **Guerilla Fighting and Hit-And-Run combat ***Hensojutsu (Disguise) ***Shinobi-Iri (Stealth) ***Bajutsu (Horseback Riding) ***Sui-Ren (Swimming) ***Boryaku and Bujutsu (Military Tactics & Strategy) ***Choho (Espionage) ***Intonjutsu (Escape and Hiding) ***Tenmon (Basic Meteorology) ****Ninjas would plan attacks on days where visibility was low; fog and cloudy nights were best case scenarios. Ninjas also benefited from rain as muddy roads can slow down their enemies. *****Noroshi no Jutsu ******A Ninja would use smoke producing gunpowder to hide their appearance in order to infiltrate a static position like a castle. ***Chi-Mon (Basic Geography) ****Ninjas frequently constructed secret tunnels to ambush and flee. This was commonly used to enter enemy castles. * 'Bunshin no Jutsu' were styles of movement designed to fool an enemy into thinking that the Ninja could create phantoms or clones of itself. This inspired Naruto's 'Cloning Jutsu' and Kid Goku's 'Afterimage Technique'. * Kunoichi (female ninja) used their sexiness to trick or distract their enemies. This is why the ninja Mai Shiranui has such a revealing dress https://youtu.be/1Lrs7Wei3BU?t=43s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAZjYGw-QIo https://youtu.be/lAZjYGw-QIo?t=3s Weapons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNtwlIZcy7c * Ninjato or Ninjaken ** A fast sword rivaling the cutting power of Katana. A direct blow against an unarmored human will cut them in half. Although faster than a Katana, it is one of the shortest 2 handed swords. Some Ninjato looks like a Katana that broke its tip; which makes sense since Ninjas were thieves and modified their tools with whatever they could find. Some Ninjato are depicted as strait-swords and can be duel-wielded: however historians dismiss this use or style of the Ninjato as pure fiction. * Tantō ** A very short sword used either as a sidearm or for assassination. * Daggers and Knives ** Kunai *** A sharpened farming trowel made into a wide headed knife that (as expected from a trowel) acted as a small shovel as well; allowing it to be used as a weapon or to dig under walls and fences. While fiction depicts it as a throwing weapon; historically it was better for close combat. The thick blade was also useful for prying open locks and doors. ** Shuriken and Shaken *** This multi-headed small throwing knife showed no lethality outside of neck or eye shots. Shurikens are to injure the enemy so they are open to an attack or so that the Ninja can retreat, just like the Black Eggs. Their range and accuracy are limited; but they are still a popular weapon as Ninjas can carry literally dozens of them into battle without being weighed down. Shurikens were just one of many Shaken; each with their own unique circular design. https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1c/fe/f9/1cfef975d0a0ffce4447f3188c690770--martial-arts-samurai.jpg ** Modified Chopsticks / Hairpins and other Hidden Blades *** Ninjas sharpened common household items into daggers and other weapons. This was to make the Ninja look defenseless and innocent. *** Canes and flutes can also be used to hide knives https://youtu.be/9rsPs2OA52Y?t=3m42s. Brook and Zatoichi are examples of swordsmen with a cane-sword. ** Rope Dart *** A dagger on the end of a rope, chain or long piece of fabric. Famously used by Scorpion. This weapon was more common in China, however Ninjas had their own variant. This weapon was rare though, as it required significant amount of skill and wasn't as lethal as other chain or rope weapons the Ninja had: although it was one of the lighter chain/rope weapons. * Makibishi Caltrops ** Sharp yet small objects that can be scattered across the ground to impale the enemy's feet. Like the Shuriken, this is designed to slow down a pursuer to allow a Ninja to flee. ** Bishi (water chestnuts) have a natural caltrop appearance and can be made into a Makibishi by sun-drying them. Ninjas did prefer metallic caltrops; but Bishi were arguably just as effective. ** Caltrop and Punji Stake Pits were trap-holes used by Ninjas, but it was difficult to guarantee a kill with such traps unless the Ninja could lure their enemy into it. It was more designed to protect certain pathways. * Black Metsubushi Egg ** A stunning weapon can help quickly blind the foe with a powder of spices, ashes, blood, mud, dirt, or broken glass being thrown directly into their eyes. This weapon can be used to start a combo attack, counter an enemy attack, or to retreat. It is able to go into eyesockets of a mask or helmet. * Torinoko Smoke Bomb ** A variation of the Black Egg that creates a cloud of smoke; allowing the Ninja to retreat or to blind his enemy. This technique was called the 'Noroshi no Jutsu'. This led to the myth that Ninjas could teleport using clouds of smoke, like Naruto's "Substitution Jutsu". ** Ninjas occasionally used explosive bombs; however since Ninjas wanted to stay silent, they avoided this. * Poison Blowgun ** The tip of the dart is covered in a poison; primarily Fugu Fish toxin. In theory, a hit anywhere on the target delivers a kill, but it has limited range and accuracy; Ninja blowguns are much smaller than say a tribal blowdart, Ninjas have to pack light and by doing so have to restrict their weapons. ** The Blowgun could be used as a snorkle as well, allowing a Ninja to hide underwater for hours. ** Many blowguns were also flutes; allowing the Ninja to pretend to be playing an instrument before attacking. https://youtu.be/9rsPs2OA52Y?t=3m29s * Kama ** A single handed farming scythe modified into a weapon. Can be used to hook enemy weapons. Some Kama have a billhook design. * Kusari Fundo and Manriki-Gusari Chains ** Ninja used chains, some of which weighted with an iron ball or ring, to entangle enemies and their weapons. The iron ball varies in weight, but the heavier depictions can harm or even kill enemies wearing heavy helmets like the Samurai Kabuto. Spinning the ball around your head creates a 360 protective zone, able to block other melee weapons. The speed and randomness of the weapon made it very unpredictable to the eyes of the Ninja's opponents. * Kusarigama and Koyketsu-Shoge ** A combination of a Kama or Billhook and a chain or rope with a weighted ball or ring. * Chigiriki ** A combination of a staff and a chain. This chain could hide inside the staff to allow the weapon to appear like a walking stick. *Nata **A japanese machete. Since many Ninja were farmers anyways, this was a somewhat common improvised weapon for them. * Nunchaku and Batons ** A farming tool for thrashing grain improvised as a weapon. Noticably one of the Ninja's less lethal weapons due to being so lightweight and blunt. However the rapid movements did make the movements of this weapon difficult to detect and avoid. This weapon was popularized by Bruce Lee and the TMNT Michelangelo. ** Ninja also were willing to use batons as well, which were identical to Nunchaku except without a chain or rope turning the stick into a flail. ** Nunchaukus and flails were made out of many types of materials; metal and wood primarily. * Sai and Jutte ** Single handed weapons noticeable for having a hook that could catch enemy blades. The Sai was a stabbing dagger and the Jutte was a baton. Raphael is an noticeable user of the Sai. * Tekko Kagi Claws ** Claws worn on the arms or hands akin to the claws of Wolverine or Shredder *Tekagi Shuko ** Climbing claws that were worn as a metal plate on the palm of the hands. While its designed for climbing, it can also be used as a weapon: although the small size of the claws were relatively small and so were designed to surprise the enemy with a laceration to the face. ** This weapon can also block sword swings. Because its so small and hides in the palm of the hand or under gloves; it created the myth that Ninjas could catch swords. * Tekken ** Brass knuckles, normally spiked. * Kakute Rings ** Rings with sharp spikes; normally worn on the middle finger. Because the spikes are so small, these weapons were normally poisoned. * Spiked/Hooked Arm Gauntlet ** Pieces of armor for the arms with hooks to catch weapon akin to Batman or Shredder. Shoulder or leg pads can also have these hooks. Sometimes this armor was only used for visual intimidation rather than self-defense. * Spears * Matches and fire-starting tools for sabotage * Poison; either to assassinate or to make blades deadlier. ** Food was frequently poisoned. One method was to drip the poison into the food. Ninjas could easily do this if their target was under a tree. https://youtu.be/Y1nqc7ZSjOM?t=2m24s ** One infamous assassination was when a Ninja poisoned garden flowers; knowing that the Samurai lord who owned the garden frequently sniffed his flowers. * Various tools for unorthodox travel ** Water Shoes to walk across water ** Kaginawa Grappling Hooks ** Collapsable Ladders ** Ashiko Cleats ** Gliding Suits * Matchlock Arquebus (used primarily by Sugitani Zenjubo) * Steel Fans containing sharp daggers were used by the Kunoichi. https://youtu.be/1Lrs7Wei3BU?t=1m43s * Fake tree bark or hollowed boulders ** Ninja sometimes can deploy certain paper sheets painted to resemble the natural environment. * Wooden/Straw Decoys ** Ninjas would set up substitute decoys to confuse their enemies. This technique was called the 'Migawari no Jutsu'. This is what inspired the infamous 'Substitution Jutsu' from Naruto. *Naruko Clappers **Tripwire noisemakers that act as an alarm system. Used by farmers to detect wolves, pests and thieves; it can also alert Ninja of incoming threats. Feats * Spied on and assassinated countless Samurai lords and generals. * Hattori Hanzo caused an entire army to route with only a small band of ninjas in the aftermath of The Battle of Mikatagahara. * Defeated Zombie hordes regularly (Zombies vs. Ninjas). * Yang (from The Warrior's Way) slaughtered 8 Cowboys in 20 seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg1hWiNTKnE ** Despite the Ninjas avoiding the use of guns they were on par with the Cowboys in terms of combat efficiency. * Fought countless other warriors in various videogames; including Deadliest Warrior where it can fight the Pirate. Weaknesses * Ninjas were spies and assassins first, they were not designed for conventional combat. Ninjas were more likely to flee than fight; especially if facing a serious threat. ** Ninjas would spend days scouting an area or target before performing their mission. Prep-time was vital to a Ninja. * Most superhuman Ninja traits are just myths created by the Ninjas themselves. ** That means no teleportation, cloning, transformation, invisibility or any other magic. ** Ninjas (at least those depicted to resemble their real life counterparts accurately) do NOT have supersonic speed or the ability to deflect bullets; that's humanly impossible (at a reasonable distance or scenario) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qY0DA7DG9s. * Armorless ** Some Ninja did wear armor under their sleeves and outfit (light leather or chainmail); however this was rare and most ninjas preferred to be as lightweight as possible. As expected; the armor is also very light, low quality, and covers only certain areas of the body. ** Heavily armored Ninjas did exist, acting similar to what would be expected from a Samurai. However these Ninjas would be designed for open combat, instead of assassination or espionage. This was rare since Samurai outlawed such expensive equipment from being used by non-Samurai, and the Ninja preferred unconventional combat to compensate for their inferior resources. https://denkiphile.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/shogun_25.jpg * Ninjas were normally peasants too poor to afford proper warrior equipment * Not all Ninjas had proper Ninjutsu training or battlefield experience. https://youtu.be/HMlu7ZleclI?t=20s * Light weapons are not designed to penetrate or damage armor. ** In the TMNT 2012 series; Splinter confirms that Samurai Armor was almost impossible to penetrate for a Ninja. However he says that Ninjas focused instead to ignore the armor entirely to attack the man inside of it. * Small projectile weapons highly ineffective at long ranges. * Ninja hordes are relatively easy to beat compared to an individual ninja, for some reason http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ConservationOfNinjutsu. * Some fictional Ninjas completely ignore stealth or camo; Bang Shishigami for example. * Ninja stealth and camo is irrelevant in certain terrain especially if the terrain has no cover or shade; deserts, wastelands, beaches, and tundra. * Most Ninjas were short and underweight as they were mostly malnourished peasant farmers. A Ninja specializing in physical strength was a rarity, so most Ninja martial arts focused on agility to compensate. * The majority of the Ninja's weapons were improvised; the Kunai was a garden spade, the Nunchaku were grain thrashing farming tools, the Kama was a farming scythe, and many Ninja staffs were just walking canes. Failures * Many major Ninja Clans and their provinces were conquered by Oda Nobunaga. ** Sugitani Zenjubo failed to assassinate Oda Nobunaga and was eventually caught and executed. * The Foot Clan have been easily defeated by the TMNT on a regular basis. * Hordes of Ninjas have been killed by Deathstroke and Deadpool, even when Deadpool was talking on his cellphone. * Punisher escaped a large scale Ninja ambush; and these Ninjas were equipped with guns. * Ernst Stavro Blofeld's clan of Ninjas failed to kill or assassinate James Bond. * Batman has defeated and held his ground against Ra's al Ghul's Ninja clan multiple times. * Most likely can't catch arrows (according to Mythbusters). * Murasaki Brothers effortlessly defeated by Kid Goku. * The superhuman Shadowkhan Ninjas have been defeated by the human Jackie Chan frequently. * The superhuman Gray Fox was defeated by the relatively normal Solid Snake; despite Fox possessing superhuman strength, speed and invisibility. * A crew of 'Pirate Ninjas' got slaughtered by a single Castle Crasher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq3hyNd7PMU * Lost to a Spartan Hoplite; the Ninja had no weapons that could pierce or get around both the Hoplite's heavy armor and shield combined (Deadliest Warrior). Other examples of Ninja failures Other Information Iga Province *1300s-October 8, 1581 (as an independent Ninja clan) *At the center of Japan. Bordering Kyoto: the historical capital of Japan. *Mountainous terrain and poor roads made the Province able to maintain isolation and prevent enemy invasions. *One of the few Republics within Medieval Japan. *Many of the temples and castles had secret passages, false floors and hidden doors. *Kashiwara Castle *Army of 10,000 during the Second Tenshō Iga War (most soldiers were not technically Ninjas). *Tenshō Wars **First Tenshō Iga War (October 6–7, 1579) was led by a 10,800 man army under Oda Nobukatsu (son of Daimyō Oda Nobunaga). Nobukatsu's rash actions combined with the Ninja's successful ambushes led the Oda clan to an embarrassing defeat. **Second Tenshō Iga War (September 30-October 8, 1581) was led by a 42,000 man army under Nobunaga. The Oda clan's massive army invaded the Province from all directions. The Iga Clan showed little resistance; unwilling to fight the larger army led by the more experienced Nobunaga. Kōka, Shiga *1400s or 1500s-1570 *Semi-autonomous region affiliated with the Rokkaku Samurai Clan. *One of the few political union parties in Japan. *Kannonji Castle *Was quickly occupied with little resistance when the Oda Clan defeated the Rokkaku in 1570. Noticeable Ninjas (real and fictional) Murasaki Brothers A squad of brothers who attempted to kill Kid Goku. Noticeable for being one of Goku's first supervillains. Foot Clan A massive army of ninjas (or robots with ninjaesque abilities) who repeatedly attempt to conquer NYC. They are the arch enemy of the TMNT. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow Vega An elite Street Fighter combatant. Unique for his Spanish origins and clawed weapon. Kunimitsu An elite Tekken combatant. Valentine A 'Doctor Ninja' from Skullgirls. Unique for using hospital equipment and drugs as lethal weapons. Elektra Natchios A New York City Ninja known for being a rival and love-intrest of Daredevil. Yang (The Warrior's Way) Agiri Goshiki Ninja Brian Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Poison Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist